Una Noche Más
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Yaoi. Desde hace dos años que vives con él sufriendo sus abusos físicos, no se que te hace, pero si tan solo me dejaras... si tan solo me permitieras ayudarte, acaso no merezco aunque sea eso?. Proyecto Invasión


* * *

**  
**

**Tan Solo una Noche Más**

One Shoot

**Autora:**

Zei Ivanov/Kinomiya

* * *

-"Una noche más es todo lo que te pido, sé que pediste nunca más volver a vernos pero..."

-"...no puedo evitarlo, soy adicto a ti, a tu sabor, al salado sudor que emanas cuando hacemos el amor..."

-"...amor?, de mi parte si, pero de la tuya..."

-"...no lo creo, no puedo dejar de tenerte, no puedo dejar de aceptar tu suplica de una noche más..."

-"...entonces que es lo que hacemos en la noche que produce que gritemos, que sintamos el placer, el placer cuando siento tu miembro adentro de mi, cuando me penetras con fuerza y rudeza, que es lo que hacemos?..."

-"...sexo, es lo que puedo decir por que no siento..."

-"...sexo, simple sexo, lujuria tuya satisfecha por mi necesidad de tenerte a mi lado sabiendo que no soy nada para ti..."

-"...no importa, en total sienta algo por ti o no, tu siempre serás de él, de aquel que me venció en la lucha por tenerte..."

-"... una lucha silenciosa sostenida conmigo mismo, lo tengo a él, pero te busco a ti, por que solo tu eres quien me puede lograr hacer sentir, sentir completamente vivo"

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Quiero saber en que piensas, quiero entenderte, te tengo a mi lado, pero no descifro tu secreto, aquel misterio que esta en tus ojos tormenta, aquel brillo que hay.

Las noches nos aparta por que tu así lo deseas, sabes perfectamente que en mi mansión nadie dice nada, los ruidos se quedan adentro y no pasan de allí, pero por que no quieres venir?

Silencio... es lo único que escucho cuando te digo te amo, te quiero, te deseo, por que no me contestas?, por que no me dices que me amas, un te quiero no es difícil de decir, un si yo también, es lo único que te pido

Es por él verdad?... aquel ser que siempre amaste y que nunca te correspondió cierto?... de que me sorprendo, debí suponerlo, sigues pensando en él, sigues amándolo con todo tu ser, a pesar de sus constantes abusos, que aunque finja no saberlo le permites, te pega a su antojo y no dices nada.

Casi te mata una vez, casi mueres en mis brazos y le sigues permitiendo eso... por que?, acaso yo no te doy lo que quieres, no complazco cada capricho tuyo?!!, no dejo que hagas lo que quieras con tal que me des una sonrisa a mi, solo a mi?!!, no dejo que el te toque?!!, que llegues a mis brazos para decirme que estas bien a pesar de que estas golpeado?!!

Entonces dime... por que no me amas?, se que es el que te pega todos los días, se que es él que te deja así, por supuesto que es él, quien más que Kai Hiwatari?, el ser más repugnante del mundo, el ser más despreciable que haya pisado la tierra, el que le causaba tremendos golpes cuando no estaba con él, cuando tenía que dejar al dueño de aquellos ojos tormentas en su casa, después de todo, ahí vivía, ahí era su hogar.

Hace dos años que tus parientes habían muerto y te habían dejado solo, el doyo estaba ahí, pero... no eres mayor de edad, tenías que vivir con alguien, pero de "casualidad", estaba yo para ayudarte, pero Hiwatari se me había adelantado, con sus abogados logro que pasaras a vivir con él adquiriendo el apellido Hiwatari.

Desde hace dos años que vives con él sufriendo sus abusos físicos, no se que te hace, pero si tan solo me dejaras... si tan solo me permitieras ayudarte, acaso no merezco aunque sea eso?

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

**POV de TYSON**

Confíe en ti, desde el principio, me di cuenta de lo que me querías dar era amor... pero lo único que te salió fue el dolor, eso es lo que me das, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, llanto, que importa en realidad, mi vida no vale mucho en realidad, mi vida no es más que la burla de lo que debería ser, no es más que desperdicio de tiempo que se gasta, no es más que un gasto innecesario de aire, para un ser que no desea vivir... por que no me he matado, por ti, esa es la respuesta, tu eres la persona que me tiene atada a este mundo de tristeza y odio.

Sinceramente Zeo me pide tantas veces que me vaya con él, humano o no tiene sentimientos, tiene corazón, cosa que al parecer tu no tienes, cosa que al ver tu eres carente de ello, de aquel músculo vital en nuestra vida y en la de los demás, por que te elegí a ti, simplemente no puedo entender, Kai miles de veces me ha dicho que me defienda de tus constantes abusos, de tus golpes y reproches, de tus insultos y de tu falta de confianza, parece ser el hermano mayor que siempre estuvo ausente, Hitoshi... como te extraño hermano, me haces falta, pero se que con lloriqueos no volverás.

Sé que tienes sentimientos en alguna parte pero los tienes, sé que me amas, pero acaso no eres capaz de demostrármelo? acaso no eres capaz de decirme dos simples palabras, dos simples palabras, Te Amo, tantas veces te lo he dicho, y tantas veces hubo un silencio en respuesta, nunca me has dicho aquellas palabras que me harían sentir que estoy en el cielo, tantas cosas me harían sentir esas simples palabras que forman la oración más poderosa que hay, demuestra todo lo que necesito de ti, y que a pesar de tus intentos no lo encuentro.

Amor, felicidad, paz, tranquilidad, seguridad, esos son algunos de los sentimientos que me haría sentir aquella oración tan ansiada, aquellas palabras tan poderosas... pero no las escuchare por más que las pida, no las escuchare por más que te lo implore, no las escuchare hasta que estés listo, solo espero, rezo y ruego que estés listo pronto, no sabes como ansío esas palabras, como sueño que salen de tu boca y que van dirigidas para mi y para nadie más

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**  
POV de KAI**

Por qué lo amas a él?, es algo que no logro entender, por qué no a mi?, yo siempre cumplo todo lo que me pides, te he dicho te quiero, a pesar de que tu crees que es amor de hermanos, te he dicho que eres la persona más importante para mi, y siempre crees que es porque te veo como a un hermano, acaso no me puedes ver como algo más?, acaso no me puedes dejar entrar a tu corazón, dejas entrar a esa máquina a esa MALDITA MAQUINA, llamada ZEO pero no a mí... por qué?

Te veo todos los días cuando él viene, triste, alegre, feliz y con miedo, no entiendo, dejas que el abuse de ti, sexualmente y físicamente por qué?, no lo entiendo, pides que pretenda que fui él, y dejo que lo hagas, dejo que piense esa maldita máquina que fui yo quien te pega, que te maltrata con los puños y con los pies o con lo que tenga a la mano, pero la verdad solo tu y yo la sabemos... creo

Miro todos los días las miradas de odio y rencor que me da tu "koi" Zeo, y las aguanto porque a pesar de todo tengo celos, envidia de él y de Zeo, porque ellos están cerca de ti, ellos pueden abrazarte y besarte y yo no, no yo no, simplemente no me atrevo a demostrarte que te amo, simplemente dejo que todo pase con indiferencia porque te amo y accedo a tus deseos.

Tal vez ese es parte del problema, que yo siempre accedo a tus deseos, debería darte un alto, después de todo estas bajo mi responsabilidad... y si un día vienen los de maltrato infantil y te ven en ese estado? te alejaran de mi lado, no! no puedo permitir eso!... no lo haré más, ya no accederé a tus deseos de dejarte ver con él, van varias veces que te manda al hospital, varias veces que casi te mata y no me dejas hacerle nada.

Ya no más!, si te vuelve a tocar juro que lo mataré sin importar que me odies el resto de la vida, aguantaré que te alejen de mi lado siempre que estés vivo, pero la barrera de la muerte como la superaría?... solo con la muerte, y aún así estaríamos distanciados por el odio que me tendrías, por que si te matara yo lo mataría y me suicidaría después.

Bien, ya esta decidido, tengo que decírtelo, tengo que gritarle al mundo que te amo, que te amo más que a mi vida, y que no dejaré que algo te vuelva a pasar. No importa si me odias... lo soportaría siempre que estuvieras vivo, siempre que pudiera verte aunque sea de lejos con una sonrisa aunque no me pudieras ver.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**POV de ¿?  
**  
7p.m. no tardas en subir a la habitación, Zeo ya te vino a dejar, lo observe todo desde aquí arriba, oculto entre las cortinas de tu balcón, felizmente vienes y abrazas a Kai, realmente lo quieres cierto, no es necesario que me digas que es como tu hermano, yo sé la verdad lo amas, aunque tu no lo sepas aún, y aún así no dejaré que lo descubras.

Te amo?... realmente no, pero disfruto lo que hago contigo, disfruto cada golpe que te doy, cada embestida donde gritas mi nombre, disfruto cada placer y dolor que se muestra en tu expresión, y en definitiva no dejaré que nadie te arrebate de mi lado, obsesión? de seguro, pero que me importa lo que me pase siempre y cuando sea yo el que te haga sufrir y sentir placer.

Kai te ama, y no es necesario que me lo diga, simplemente con una mirada de odio que me da cuando bajas medio muerto lo expresa todo, de seguro si te dijera lo que siente por ti, me dejarías pero que importa en realidad, si sé que no la hará, es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, además todo esta en mis planes, matar a tu familia fue el primer paso, dejar que Kai te metiera a su familia fue el segundo, él es fácil de manipular, en especial cuando tu lo haces por mi, y él último paso Zeo, quien puede sospechar de mi si Zeo hace conclusiones de que es Kai quien te golpea, él regó toda la noticia, y así me hacen fácil la cosa.

Realmente me he salido con la mía, y seguirá siendo así mientras tu me des lo que quiera, y siempre vengas en las noches pidiéndome una noche más de pasión, siempre es lo mismo supuestamente me enojo contigo o te desprecio y tu siempre vienes en las noches a mi casa a pedirme una noche más nada más.

7:19 p.m. Kai ya termino de darte el discurso que no te dejes y tú como siempre lo ignoraste olímpicamente, bien escucho tus pasos correr hacia esta dirección, ya me imagino tu cara ilusionada cuando me veas, la puerta se abre y como lo dije tu cara contiene una gran sonrisa. Perfección a mis ojos, comienzo a acercarme y tu me regalas otra sonrisa cálida.

Lentamente empujo la puerta para que cierre y comienzo a quitarte la camisa...primero los botones... uno a uno, sensualmente para que quieras más, de ahí lentamente te la quito desde los hombros la deslizo hacia fuera... tus pantalones son más complicados, pero aún así me dan más ganas para tomarte salvajemente, pero si pierdo el control habrá acabado todo... quedas en boxer nada más, que hermosa vista...

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_Hace unos momentos te acabo de ir a dejar a tu mansión, ibas feliz, y sumamente alegre te pusiste al ver a Kai, corriste a abrazarlo, no dudo ni un segundo que no lo quieras, aunque me digas que es como tu hermano, yo sé que lo amas, lo vencí y lo amas a él, ironía no?, lo más curioso es que yo te tengo por las mañanas y él por las noches._

_No quiero dejarte, aunque sé que no me amas, aunque sé que me quieres como un amigo nada más, por qué?... simple respuesta que no necesita de una complicada operación, más el proceso es el más difícil de admitir, Te Amo, esa es la respuesta, sencilla verdad?, quién no ha sentido aquel sentimiento tan bello y tan doloroso, creo que nadie, por supuesto que todos lo sienten más alguna vez en su vida, si no ha sido hasta ahora deberá ser algún día._

_8 de la noche de seguro ya estas en su cama ahora, de seguro ya te esta penetrando como muchas otras noches, de seguro ya debes estar en el cielo... sabes, yo quiero ser esa persona que te lleve al cielo, esa persona a la cual tu pronuncies él nombre en medio de tus gemidos, pero no soy yo y de seguro nunca seré yo, por qué?, muy sencillo soy una máquina, si odian a Tala por haber sido un cyborg a mi me detestan por ser una máquina por completo._

_Creo que por eso estas conmigo, por simple lastima, por simple demostración de tus palabras, pero... alguna vez me llegaste a amar realmente?, alguna vez me llegaste a querer? alguna vez sentiste algo por mi aparte de lastima? no lo sé y nunca lo sabré por que después de que termine esta carta, será mi fin, será lo último que tendrás de mi y ya no te sentirás atado a mi más, ya no sentirás lastima porque soy una máquina._

_Creo que esto es el adiós Tyson, mi querido Tyson, adoración de mi ¿vida?, es acaso vida, no importa si lo es pronto dejará de estar en mi, pronto estaré como debí estar al principio, muerto._

_Bien mi amor imposible, espero que te des cuenta pronto con él tipo de persona que estas, con él tipo de persona que es Kai Hiwatari y que te decidas por alguien que no mate a golpes. Espero que te des cuenta de eso, y que eliges a un humano que te ame y valore, como lo hubiera echo yo si lo fuese. Vive feliz y no te dejes hacer sufrir_

_Zeo.  
_

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

**POV DE TYSON**

La tristeza no es más que el estado de un ser humano, que pasa con el tiempo, y que sirve para que no nos volvamos locos, eso es lo que es, o por lo menos es lo que quiero pensar que es.

El silencio es tan acogedor, el llanto tan doloroso que no quiero dejarlo salir, escucho atentamente los consuelos de los demás, pero no puedo moverme, solo puedo ver a Zeo en esa caja sin vida, aprieto la carta que me dejo, como es posible que haya ocurrido?

Kai esta a mi lado recibiendo los consuelos de amigos, compañeros y conocidos, pobre Kai... Esta ahí mirándome tristemente, no es necesario que lo vea, siento aquella mirada tan penetrante que siempre a tenido... se que esta mal se que esto esta mal, pero lo amo... creo, ya no sé, solo quiero que me dejen en paz, solo quiero dormir y nunca más despertar, ver que todo esto era un sueño y que nada es real.

Quiero que todo sea como antes, donde Zeo, Kai, Ozuma y yo jugábamos Beyblade, donde mis padres y hermanos están vivos y me critican por mi forma de jugar tan débil, donde me enojo con Hiro por decirme que me comporto como un niño, y donde le saco la lengua a mis hermanas para molestarlas, donde mi padre ve sonriente en el patio cuando mis hermanos me persiguen por haberles jugado una broma y el abuelo me da uno de sus típicos sermones de la responsabilidad con el doyo...

Donde Kai me ve fríamente desde un rincón, Max sonríe ante mis peleas con Hillary, Ray trata de hacer conversación con Kai y Kenny trata de detener la pelea... quiero que todo eso regrese, que nada de esto pase, si eso es... todo esto es una ilusión... todo esto es una maldita ilusión!!! Nada de esto esta pasando!! Todo es un estúpido sueño del cual debo despertar!! DESPIERTA!!! QUE NO ENTIENDES DESPIERTA PARA QUE TODO VUELVA A SE COMO ANTES!!!

Las lagrimas salen de mis ojos, pero sigo sin decir algo... que puedo decir? Es mi culpa, yo lo sé no es necesario que alguien me lo diga, todo esto es mi maldita culpa!! Solo quiero estar durmiendo quiero dormir y nunca más despertar, porque así no causare más daños, nadie tendría que preocuparse más por mí, nadie tendría que preocuparse por mi.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**POV DE KAI**

Te veo de vez en cuando mientras recibo los consuelos de los demás, no puedes hablar, no has hablado desde que el policía llego a medía noche y te dio la noticia, quedaste mudo, te mueves por reacción... la caja es tu punto a observar, no la has dejado de observar desde que entramos, no te has movido de posición... te duele cierto?, por que a pesar de todo lo querías, tal vez no como algo más que un amigo o un hermano pero lo querías más que a mi.

Desearía hacerte olvidar todo lo que pasas, desearía abrazarte ahora mismo y decirte TE AMO!!! Pero no puedo... porque le temo al rechazo, no es a eso lo que le temen todos, no es a eso por lo que todos tiemblan?... quisiera besarte y hacerte comprender que no es tu culpa, que es la mía por haberte permitido ir más allá, pero nunca pude decirte que no, nunca aprendí esa lección.

Pero ya es tarde, ya nada se puede hacer, Zeo esta muerto y Ozuma te tiene en la palma de su mano, a ganado aquella batalla en la cual no participe y siempre quise, a ganado una guerra que ya estaba ganada por no haberla intentado... es hora de que deje mis miedos a tras y te diga lo que siento, lo que debería haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**POV DE TYSON**

Me has dejado solo en este mundo de tristeza, con no más que una carta y el recuerdo de tu existencia...por qué me abandonaste? Por qué me has dejado con alguien así, sabiendo que en parte tu eras la razón por la cual los días que él se molestaba conmigo me hacía sentir feliz.

Tengo en mente que nunca te ame, lo sé y lo trate, pero lo único que si puedo reprocharte es que nunca sentí lastima por ti, siempre te quise, tal vez no como algo más que un amigo, un compañero, un hermano pero si lo suficiente para decirte que algo extraño me hacías sentir... acaso eso era el principio del amor?... nunca lo sabremos...

Sé que lo que hago no es correcto, se que lo que te hice estuvo terriblemente mal, se que hiciste lo imposible para que me enamorara de ti, pero la realidad es que no se pudo, porque por más que lo intente solo él entra en mi, solo él me logra comprender, ni siquiera Kai lo puede hacer...

...Kai, pobre de Kai, siempre esta muy al pendiente de mi, siempre trata de ayudarme y de hacerme reflexionar que nuestra relación esta mal, que no es así como se supone que debes quererme, pero... esa es tu forma de amar... cierto?

Sé que te amo, de eso... ya no estoy tan seguro, se que sin ti moriría y que si no estas conmigo podría matarme ahora mismo, podría suicidarme y terminar con mi existencia porque si tu no estas aquí no hay existencia para mi.

Kai... por qué siempre me viene su nombre al pensar a quien amo?, por qué?... creo que a pesar de todo nunca lo he dejado de amar, solo me convencí a mi mismo que lo quería como un hermano, pero una parte de mi sabía la verdad, no lo he dejado de amar... pero ya es muy tarde, porque ahora pertenezco a otra persona, pertenezco a un ser que no me ama y juega conmigo a voluntad.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**POV DE OZUMA**

Te veo fijamente desde un extremo de la habitación, te veo triste y perdido en ti, y esta vez no es por mi, esta vez no soy yo quien te hizo llorar, y eso me enfurece! Porque solo yo puedo hacerte llorar! Solo yo puedo hacerte reír! Solo yo puedo hacerte gritar y gemir!

No más mi paciencia a acabado, esta noche te enseñare quien es el que manda, que solo yo puedo provocarte cada sentimiento que vayas a expresar, esta noche se acabara la última persona que te hace sonreír, que te hace reír, y te consuela cuando lloras... esta noche Hiwatari Kai morir

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

**POV DE KAI-**negrita cursiva, pensamiento de Tyson**-**

La historia me culparía si ahora yo dijese que no fue mi culpa, todo estatal, todo estuvo en mi favor y lo eche todo a la basura porque no supe ver que me amabas, porque el miedo a perderte cuando ya te tenía ganado era más grande al de quererte salvar, porque mi estúpido orgullo fue tan grande como para dejarte morir

_**Te amo Kai… no puedes comprender lo que es el significado de eso verdad?... no puedes comprender algo que no te digo… no puedes adivinar algo que yo oculto…**_

Si pudiera cambiaría el pasado, si pudiera moriría por ti, si pudiera tomaría tu lugar para verte sonreír como lo hacías, para poder verte si quiera un momento más con vida, en lugar de ese frío ataúd que servirá como cama para tu descanso eterno

_**Un beso vació es todo lo que puedo dar si no es a ti… no puedo dar algo que ya tiene dueño y no esta a mi disposición…. No puedo amar a alguien que no seas tu… no puedo llorar por alguien que no eres tu….**_

Acaso no pude ver lo que pasaría esa noche, acaso fui tan ciego para dejarte subir a manos de tu cazador, a manos de un asesino que no quería más que hacerte el más cruel de los castigos por amarme…..la muerte, lo único que nos podía separa, lo único que me impide abrazarte, besarte, tocarte y hacerte feliz.

_**Tu eres la única persona que me puede sacar de este obscuro agujero en el que me eh metido por miedo…. En el que no puedo salir solo, en el que solo tu me puedes ayudar, en donde el miedo, el dolor y el llanto es lo único que hay…**_

La historia se ah escrito y construido así, perdí lo que más protegía por un intento desesperado de hacerte feliz, por un imbécil que supo aprovechar las armas que tenía en mano, las armas que yo le di al quedarme callado, las armas que al final uso en mi contra y me dejo derrotado

_**Sueño contigo cada noche y con miedo a no volver a hacerlo solo pido una noche más, una noche más donde sé que no eres tu, pero el calor de un cuerpo me hace alucinar y gritar tu nombre, en llanto, en dolor, en miseria y desesperación**_

En las sombras se esconde quien te ataco y te alejo de mi, en las sombras esta como siempre lo ah estado, esperando el momento oportuno para terminar lo que dejo inconcluso, para hacer lo que siempre quiso hacer pero nunca pudo….

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**POV DE OZUMA -**negrita cursiva, dialogo de Tyson a Ozuma**-**

Parado frente a ti, pensando de seguro en lo que paso y que no pudo evitar ¿cómo es posible que incluso muerto tu, él sea capaz de sacarte lo mejor de ti, no puedo soportarlo! Te mate para alejarte de él! TE QUITE LA VIDA PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERAS CON EL! PORQUE AUN ESTAS EN EL DIME! DIME! EXPLICAME PORQUE MUERTO SIGUES CON EL!

**_Ozuma quiero que esto termine, no nos estamos haciendo bien, esto no puede seguir así… porque no te amo… porque no eres a quien puedo dar mi corazón y hacer que el mundo cambie aunque no sea así…_**

Por Qué?... MALDITA SEA POR QUE!... no entiendo porque siempre lo protegías… porque siempre confiabas en el ciegamente…. Que tuvo para enamorarte?... que tiene para hacerte brillar incluso en la muerte?... celos… tengo celos de él… porque no pude hacerte lo que el hacía contigo….

_**No… no puedo seguir así lo siento… no puedo seguir engañándome a mi mismo…. No puedo seguir engañándote a ti…. busco algo que tu no me puedes dar…. Busco a alguien que no eres tu… busco el calor que no es tuyo…**_

La muerte no es suficiente para alejarlos…. Pero será un gran abismo si el muerte verdad? Porque no dejare que vaya al mismo lugar donde habitas…. No dejaré que estén juntos cuando nosotros no pudimos!...

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**POV DE KAI -**negrita cursiva, últimos momentos de Tyson**-**

Camino hacia la muerte…… en este mundo salvaje, donde tu eras feliz…. donde siempre pudiste ser y tener lo que quisiste y sin embargo no lo hiciste….. era tan fácil sacarte una sonrisa…. Era tan fácil hacerte reír y feliz….. por qué no lo comprendí!

**_-"Te amo Kai… perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes…. "  
-"Yo también te amo Tyson…. Te amo demasiado, resiste la ambulancia no tardara en… "  
-"Kai… no vendrán a tiempo…. La herida es demasiado profunda… "  
-"No hables…. Ellos vendrán y después podremos ira a ver el zoológico, recuerdas?"  
-"Me dijiste que me llevarías este fin de semana"_**

COMO FUI TAN ESTUPIDO PARA NO VER QUE ME AMABAS!... porque fui tan necio como no aceptar lo que estaba en mis ojos…. Lo que me dabas sin pedir nada a cambio… buscaste en otro lo que tenías en mi sin saberlo…. Buscaste amor en un bosque de espinas… que no hizo nada más que lastimarte….

**_-"No romperías tu promesa Tyson, verdad, resiste por favor!..."  
-"tendrás que ir solo Kai, lo siento…..perdóname…."  
-"Debí haberte dicho antes y hubieras ido hace tiempo…."_**

En el sendero entre la vida y la muerte te encuentras…. Porque no pude ser capaz de mantenerte con vida…. No fui capaz de mantenerte a salvo…. De curar esas heridas que yo mismo provoque… no fui capaz de decir dos simples palabras que te hubieran salvado la vida….

**_-"Pero aunque muera te seguiré amando… no llores, es lo último que quiero ver antes de partir… sé que fuimos un par de cobardes al no querer decir nada y guardarnos un secreto que nos hubiera salvado la vida…"_**

Te mantuve atado en un carrusel, en un ciclo enfermizo que te hacía más daño que bien, una vez más estoy llorando por una perdida que yo provoque, TU PERIDA! QUE ME DUELE MAS QUE MI MISMA MUERTE!... gastaste tiempo en algo que no querías y solo estabas por compromiso y miedo

**_-"Tyson no te vayas por favor…"  
-"No me iré Kai… yo siempre estaré contigo auque no me puedas ver…. Te amo…  
y yo a ti, tu corazón siempre estará con el mío…"  
-"y él tuyo con el mío…. solo te pido…. Que me des un último beso…. Una despedida digna de un campeón como yo…"_**

Pero no más… hoy vengare algo q no puede ser vengado… porque nada me traerá la paz q tu me dabas… nada te traerá al mundo de nuevo… todo lo que perdí por una vuelta del destino… por un giró mal dado en nuestras vidas….

**_-"Tyson no me dejes ahora que se la verdad…"  
-"la vida siempre nos unirá yo lo sé……"  
-"no te vayas, no me dejes solo por favor, te amo! No te vayas! ..."  
-"nunca estarás solo… yo…siem….pre…es…ta…re…..con…ti…go…Kai…"  
-"Tyson?...Tyson mi amor no te mueras porfavor…. TYYYYYSSSSOOOOONNNN!"_**

Tu eres todo lo que quiero! Tu eres todo lo que necesito! Eres todo para mi! Lo eras todo por lo que moriría!... maldigo el día en que te conocí! Maldigo la noche en que moriste! Maldigo a Ozuma por haberte apartado de mi!

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Frente a frente, con armas en mano, en la noche de invierno, en el cementerio frente a la tumba de aquel moreno, que dio la vida por uno ellos, se haría el duelo… Sus miradas cargadas de odio, sus manos tensadas sobre las armas, el dolor penetrante en ellos

Culpándose mentalmente uno al otro, pensando en la mejor manera de darle el tiro de gracia, sin moverse un solo centímetro, sin dejarse llevar por el frío y la lluvia que los empapaba y les traspasaba por los huesos, dos entraban pero solo uno saldría…

* * *

**  
Comentarios Finales:**

Bueno esta era una historia de 4 chaps, pero preferí hacerla un one shoot espero que les haya gustado, nnUUU espero que a los y las admiradores de Tychan y Kai no me manden ningún virus, u.úU como en ocasiones anteriores también me gustaría agregar que esta historia esta dedicada a mi sister Lizz Kinomiya/Kmy Kusanagi y su reedición a Senshi Hisaki Raiden xD quien ah sido mi compañera de trasnochadas xDD Ja Nee, INVASION!!! XD PREPARENSE!!!!!


End file.
